Talk:Newgrounds Finances
I know this article is ridiculously inadequate, but I think it would be interesting to make. I don't think there is any place where all Newgrounds financial info and history are available to the general public. If we can get some of that information together, we'll have something nobody can top.--Salnax 13:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't give up! This is JUST the kind of thing which could take us far beyond the self-glorification and hero worship site we are now into a true info site. However it was never going to be easy. Leave it for now, but if we see any future in it we can come back to it at a later date. Icedragon64 16:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I won't. The journey will continue the moment I find one truly credible source.--Salnax 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to try looking at some old posts from the Staff. They might have something. Relevant Tom Fulp Quotes Tom has mentioned some relevant data over the years. Gosh this took a while to go through. Note how as advertising, economic woes, and popups became less of an issue, he mentioned less relevant stuff. The end of auto refreshing ads http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/16303/1 Comments on pop ups Pornographic ads and the lack of control over them Tom compares NG bandwidth to buying a small house every year The failure of Newdgrounds Independent Advertising begins Tom asks for people to advertise Superbanners Tom summarizes history of Newgrounds advertising Mentions initial Posting Fees Offers to buy NG Mentions Hosting Bills New kind of ads Another reference to cleaning up ads Different ad format Explains Madness Day date Cost of advertisements on Newgrounds Still rogue pop-ups Tom states NG value Source of income Official Store launched Pop ups ended by Newgrounds 2.0 Somebody else can do Wade, okay?--Salnax 07:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Found a decent site This site seems trustworthy, especially since its data matches up with alexa. According to it: NG makes over $4300 a day from ads, is worth $3.2 million... and that's about it. Its a start.--Salnax 22:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Random Notes Newgrounds started with no capital and no debt. This is why its never gone bankrupt, but growth has also been slowed by costs at points. Once Tom got control over ads, he tried to slowly migrate away from pornographic ads. Sections It needs sections, but I can't see how to section it. Icedragon64 19:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Refs We need to ref/link this page. It has already been queried by our Critic. Icedragon64 22:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) This will largely consist of copying over the links on this talk page.--Salnax 22:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Per A number of the figures show dollars without a PER time- month? Year For ever? Icedragon64 15:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Outgoings We need a section on Newgrounds expenses, including the ever-increasing sums spent on prizes and the money given out to random users. Icedragon64 10:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Charity Need a section. Icedragon64 00:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Useful link Flash game site Newgrounds raises $17.5 million in venture capital